Huntik Secrets and Duelists
by JumperCable2
Summary: A rewrite of the first season of Huntik: Secrets and Seekers with characters from YuGiOh sagas as seekers and duel monsters as the titans.
1. Chapter 1

**Whoa. I'm writing the first crossover of Huntik and Yu-Gi-Oh ever. I'm rewriting the storyline of the Huntik saga using characters from various Yu-Gi-Oh series as seekers, monsters as titans, and spell cards as some of the powers. I should give some credit to Kaliann. I couldn't have figured out some of the characters without her advice. **

**Might as well tell you guys what characters I'm using for seekers. Jaden from Yugioh GX will be playing Lok Lambert, Yami Yugi will be playing Dante Vale, Marik will be playing Defoe, Rafael will play Grier, and Alexis will play Sophie Casterwill. I decided to use Jaden's Japanese name for Eathon Lambert, because I couldn't decide on a character who related to Jaden and looked enough like him. I'm going to go ahead and give away two of the titans. I'm using Basic Insect as Mindrone and Ancient Lizard Warrior as Redcap.**

* * *

_Long before recorded time, humanity face an evil of unimaginable power. _

Deep in a series of crypts and tunnels within the depths of a mountain, a group of robed sorcerers entered a secret chamber deep in the center of these catacombs. They gathered around a circle in the floor as red energy flowed through cracks in the floor into it as the circle glowed bright red. Auras of purple energy surrounded the robed wizards as they raised their hands, appearing to lift a small, palm-sized ruby off of the floor and above their heads. A lightning bolt from the sky struck down through a hole in the ceiling, seeming to carry the spirit of a mighty dragon with it into the ruby. One of the sorcerers set the ruby on a small tablet of stone and placed it into a hole in the floor, sealing it up for centuries.

**Huntik: Secrets and Duelists**

**Episode 1; A Duelist is Born**

_In this modern age, the lost titans sleep, waiting to be taken up by a new generation of seekers._

The torches lit the ancient tomb brightly as Jaden entered its depths. He was about fifteen, but he looked just like Indiana Jones, including a rolled up whip in his hand, except his fedora was wider with brown hair underneath. There were plenty of tree roots coming down from the ceiling. Also hanging from the ceiling was a large stone face consisting of geometric shapes with huge pyramid-like spikes surrounding the rest of the head.

"I guess the treasure's up there." he said. He unrolled the whip and lashed it onto the closest branch, swinging across the gap between the stone bridge he had been standing on and the statue where the treasure was. Suddenly, arrows started shooting from the walls, nearly causing Jaden to lose his grip on the whip as it released the branch. Luckily, he managed to make the whip grab another branch so he could swing onto the top of the stone head and hole onto one of the spikes. Unfortunately, the one he grabbed immediately made smaller, metal spikes jut out from it, forcing him to backflip onto the branch below. It was right above the stone head so he tied the whip around it and hung upside-down to face the statue eye to eye. He pulled a battered old scroll out of his bag and unrolled it as he read some instructions.

"Let's see. Press the face in geometric order, one to four." As soon as he finished reading the instructions, the scroll crumbled in his hands. He was only shocked for a second because he immediately knew what to do. "Well, one's gotta be a point…" he said as he pressed the eye. "Two's a line…" he pressed the eyebrow above. "Triangle, and rectangle." he finally pressed the statue's nose and mouth. Suddenly, two stone plates clamped down on his hand as the ceiling started to cave in. Jaden tried with all his strength to pull free of the statues grasp, but he couldn't retrieve his hand. One of the biggest boulders came straight for his head. "NOOOO!" but then, he heard the sound of a school bell.

"And that is all you need to know for the final exam. Good luck everyone and see you tomorrow." Jaden slowly opened his eyes to hear a teacher finishing up a review for a final exam. The whole adventure in that ancient temple was all just a dream, and Jaden had missed everything the teacher had said about the test. Everyone started to get up and leave. Jaden was apparently the only one out of all the class who had no idea what to do for the test, so he rushed outside with the others.

Venice Prepatory Academy

Venice Italy

Jaden bumped into someone as he burst through the front door. He was actually wearing the same fedora that he wore in the dream so the kid he bumped into said "Watch it Indy." as more of his classmates started laughing at him.

He was wearing a red jacket with a black shirt and blue jeans. He was carrying a messenger bag which he slung over his shoulder as he found the student he was looking for on the way out. "Uh hey! Hold it!" he said slowing her down. She was wearing a white sleeveless jacket with a blue strap at the neck below the collar, blue, fingerless gloves, and a blue skirt. "You're name's Alexis right?" he said slowing down to talk to her.

"Yes. Alexis Casterwill. Um. Have we met before?" said Alexis.

"I'm Jaden. I've sat behind you in history class all year." said Jaden.

"Oh. Wow. Sorry. I guess I never noticed." she said stopping.

"And I sat next to you in math the year before, science before that."

"Look Jaden. There must be a reason you stopped me. Right?"

"Well I conked out in today's review. And you're the smartest girl in class. Can I borrow your notes?"

"You seem nice and all, but I don't like cheaters. Goodbye." she said as she continued walking.

"Hey. You like crosswords?" he said stopping her again.

"It's an exercise to keep my mind sharp. You should try it."

"If I can finish it in less than two minutes, will you help me study?"

"There's no way you have a better vocabulary than I do. Alright Jaden, you're on."

Less than two minutes later

Streets of Venice

Venice Italy

"I don't believe it. It's perfect." said Alexis looking over the crossword Jaden finished like he said.

"With you tutoring me, maybe I'll actually get a good grade." he said while balancing on the edge of the canal.

"You did it all in ninety seconds and didn't even scratch anything out."

"I can't believe it took me ninety seconds. Hey. Are you cool with this?"

"We made a deal. Of course." they both stopped for a minute.

"Well yeah, but, I don't want to force you or anything."

"Don't worry about it. I always keep my word. On the condition of course that you take that silly hat off your head."

"Ok. I get it. Lighten up." he said taking the hat off. "Come on. That's my dorm up there." he jumped off the wall to the street and took off towards the dorm. "You coming?"

* * *

"Here it is." said Jaden opening the door and let Alexis in. She was a bit shocked at the huge mess Jaden's room was. "Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

"Well this certainly explains how you beat my crossword. You're a huge nerd." she said as she set her crossword on the desk and examined some kind of 3D puzzle.

"Come on. You're going to tell me what to do on the test right?"

"No. I'm going to help you study. You have textbooks right?"

"Of course. Right here see?" he said as he took the books off a shelf. Unsurprisingly, they hadn't been unwrapped since he got them.

"Jaden. You haven't even opened them have you?" said Alexis putting the puzzle down and walking over to him to unwrap the books.

"Uh. I haven't read them cover to cover or anything." he said, feeling a little stupid.

"They're still wrapped in the plastic they came in." she said taking them. Suddenly, a strange statue on a nearby shelf caught her eye. "Hey. What's that?" she handed him back his books and went to the shelf to see.

"What? Huh…Hang on." he said.

"I just want to take a look." Jaden turned around to see what she was going for and dropped his books.

"Wait Alexis. That was my dad's." He ran over to stop her from taking that, afraid she was going to break it. Unfortunately, she had already taken the statue off the shelf and when Jaden tackled her, she dropped and broke it. But when it fell, there was a brown book and a strange necklace inside. Jaden was the first to notice this. "Hey. Look at this." he said bending over to examine it.

"I'm so sorry Jaden. Was that…" she didn't finish as she noticed the necklace and gasped as if she knew what it was.

"Hey. What's this?" said Jaden as he picked up the necklace. It was a strange green oval shape with four silver tantacles pointed down from it, two of which were overlapping. It flashed with a quick green glow and then, Jaden started glowing too. "Whoa hey. This is weird." he said as he looked at himself. Alexis picked up the book.

"This picture. I've seen it before." she said as she opened the book and saw drawings of strange creatures inside. "Leonardo Divinci's sketches?"

"What is this stuff?" said Jaden putting the necklace in his Jacket pocket.

"This journal is unbelievable." said Alexis, still turning the pages of the book. Jaden grabbed one side of it as Alexis showed it to him.

"Those are like treasure maps right?"

"Sort of. Do you have any idea what this means?"

"No….Yeah…Maybe."

"Right. We need the help of Yugi Vale. He's a local expert on ancient artifacts."

"How do you know…" Jaden didn't finish as someone came crashing through the window. Alexis thought quickly and grabbed a blanket to protect them from the broken glass.

The guy who crashed through the window was a man with sunglasses and a black suit and tie. He had to be some kind of agent. He held his hand in front of him and said "Cold Wave." as a ball of light blue energy formed in his hand.

"Who's that?" said Jaden.

"Trouble. Look out." said Alexis. The guy pointed his palm at the two of them and seemed to shoot the cold energy at them, but Alexis pulled Jaden out of the way.

"What's going on?" said Jaden as two more agents, one male and one female, came in through the door.

"Get the journal. Use your powers." said the first agent.

"Jaden go, now!" said Alexis as the other agents got ready to use that Cold Wave power again.

She pulled Jaden with her and through her under the female agent as he slid under her between her feet. The agent turned around to see Jaden hit the wall then turned her attention back to Alexis. The other agent held up both his hands and said "Raigeki." and tried to shoot her with lightning bolts, but she ducked under the attack. The other agent fired her Cold Wave attack, but Alexis dodged it too and jumped between the two agents and took Jaden as they both ran downstairs.

* * *

Outside, another lightning bolt came exploding from around the corner. Jaden and Alexis came barreling out from behind that building and were running for their lives. The agents were still chasing them, one was running after them like normal, but the other was jumping across the walls between the buildings with her legs glowing bright blue. Jaden looked back to see her land on the street as the blue glow left her. "Are those guys even human?" he said frantically as he and Alexis kept running.

"This way." she said as she made a quick turn into an alley, pulling him with her. They barely dodged another Raigeki attack while running from the agents. Unfortunately, there were two more at the end of the alley, blocking their escape.

"Oh no. There's even more of them!" said Jaden as he and Alexis came to a sudden stop.

"We'll have to split up. I'll lead them off, you get that book to Yugi Vale." said Alexis.

"Alexis, you can't." protested Jaden.

"No time. Follow my lead." she headed straight for the people probably trying to kill them. Jaden followed instantly. After running some more, she stopped, turned around, and cupped her hands while saying "I'm going to give you a leg up." Jaden stepped in her hands as she threw him upwards over the agents' heads. He had a hard landing and fell as he hit the ground. He got up and saw Alexis struggling as each of the agents held one of her arms.

"Alexis no!" he said.

"I can take care of myself. Go!" she said.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here! I…"

"Shut up! They're not after me. They're after the journal. You have to protect it." Jaden turned around and saw two more agents coming straight for him. "Jaden, Run!" Jaden finally got going and made his escape from the agents. "When I said I could take care of myself…" Alexis kicked one of them, causing him to let her go. "…I meant it!" she grabbed the one that let go and threw him at the other guy. They both crashed into a wall, unable to get back up. She took advantage of the distraction and ran off.

* * *

Jaden came to the front of an old church out of breath from running so much. He saw a couple of more agents and ducked behind a wall so they wouldn't see him. "The little squirt went this way." said one of them as they passed him by, completely oblivious to his whereabouts.

"As soon as they were out of earshot, Jaden relaxed a little bit. "I hope Alexis is okay."

* * *

Alexis floated to a nearby rooftop with her legs glowing the same way those agents were doing. Sitting down, she took a small break from running. "Well, I guess that's enough of that. Now, that drawing. Where have I seen that image before?" she said to herself. She closed her eyes to try and gather her thoughts. Suddeny, she saw what looked like a burning living room and a little girl version of herself scared beyond belief. Just as quickly as it had begun, the vision ended. Alexis opened her eyes, a little freaked out by what she saw. "What was that? I'd better find Jaden fast." She ran off to look for Jaden.

* * *

"The secret of the Ancient Millenium Amulet sleeps with the Clayman. Whatever an amulet is." Jaden was sitting on the balcony of the church he had found earlier. He decided now was a good time to start reading the journal. As he turned another page, it glowed just like that necklace was before. "What are the duel monsters?" he asked himself.

"What have you got there friend?" said a high pitched voice from behind him. Jaden was caught off guard and turned around quickly.

"Who's there? Who said that?" he said to the voice, closing the book.

"Just looking for someone to talk to. Those goons were on your back, so I figured you for a friend."

"If not liking those psychos is all it takes, we'll get along just fine."

"Great."

"I could use a friend about now. Can you come out?"

"Wish that I could, but everyone will get mad. I'm not supposed to be about during the daylight."

"I must be hearing things." The voice was coming from a small furball hiding behind a small gargoyle. He was small and brown with traces of gray with small, green hands, small, shiny wings, and big eyes, but his mouth was hidden. He started giggling for a second before flying over to another statue.

"Friend, is it true you know nothing of amulets?"

"Yeah. What's so weird about that?"

"Well you've got one in your pocket." Jaden took the necklace he found earlier as he sat back down. He couldn't have known it was an amulet. "Tell you what. Next time there's trouble, concentrate on that amulet. Maybe it'll look after you some." Jaden put the amulet back in his pocket and picked up the journal.

"What I really want to know about is this journal. Seen it before?" He held it up so that whoever's voice he was hearing could see it.

"No. Can't say I have. Check the inside front cover."

"What about it?"

"It's a common thing to write names there, or so I've heard." Jaden turned the pages to the inside front cover the voice suggested. There was a name written there, Judai Lambert.

"Dad?" said Jaden. He couldn't believe it. This was his father's journal. "This really is his journal? But he's been missing for ten years. He really wrote this?"

"Aye. That's a sad sad…huh? Augh! Look out!" said the furball as another Cold Wave attack almost hit him. Jaden held up his hand against the falling debris. Looking down, he saw four more of those agents running across a nearby rooftop.

"Cold Wave!" said the agent that had crashed through his window. Jaden started running across the balcony to the side of the building.

"Here goes." he said. He stepped onto the railing and jumped off the balcony. As he started falling, the amulet in his pocket started glowing again. This time, Jaden started glowing again as his fall slowed down. When he landed softly on the roof, the glow faded. He looked back and saw the agents coming for him again, their legs glowing bright blue again. Jaden started running across the rooftop and jumped off the other side, his feet glowing bright green. He seemed to be floating towards the building, easily defying gravity. As he hit the wall, he pushed against it and tried moving his legs as if running to try to gain control of his flight. He saw a chimney and stepped on it, almost making a U-turn as he continued floating down to the street. "I don't believe it." He grabbed an overhang from a nearby building to slow his decent again. As he landed on a bridge below, he looked at his hands for some reason. "What's happening to me?" he said as two more agents cornered him on the bridge.

"Kid, give me the book." said one of them. Jaden walked to the side railing of the bridge, but a one of them came up and punched him in the stomach, causing him to drop the journal into the canal.

"My dad's journal!" said Jaden as the journal hit the water. He jumped over the railing, but the agent grabbed him by his jacket collar.

"Hold it kid." said the agent as Jaden struggled to break free of his grip.

"No!" Jaden struggled to break free of the agent's grip. He finally pushed his elbow against the agent's arm and made him lose his grip on Jaden. He dived into the canal, desparate to retrieve his father's journal. The other agents gathered on the bridge to see what happened.

"He disappeared. Now what do we do?"

"We report to Marik." said the agent who grabbed Jaden. "Come on." he said as they left.

* * *

A team of agents were near two black cars. There was a man with white blonde-hair wearing a purple sleeveless shirt, black pants and shoes, and gold Egyptian-looking earrings, neckwear, armbands, and bracelets up to his wrists. He sure wore a lot of jewelry for a guy. He probably wanted to look successful and powerful. He was admiring the canals. There was another man wearing a large open full body coat with padded shoulders, belted sleeves, and fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. His blonde hair was raised and pointed upwards behind his head with two locks in from of his ears pointed forward.

"Ah. The waterways of Venice. Aren't they breathtaking Rafael?" said the shorter man. "And yet, my old enemy Yugi Vale set up shop around here. Once we wrap this mission, why don't we pay a visit?"

"Sir. Yes sir if those are your orders, consider it done." said Rafael.

"Excellent. I think you'll do quite well in the Society."

"Marik, sir!" said the agents that had been pursuing Jaden and Alexis.

"Report."

"The boy dove into a canal sir."

"And?"

"We lost him."

"You what? Five elite Society suits can't corner one punk kid?"

"We apologize sir. It won't happen again."

"That's right. It won't. No more taking chances. I'm authorizing you to use your amulets."

"But sir. What if there are witnesses?"

"We'll worry about cleanup later. Find the boy."

"Sir. There's one other thing. A girl was with him. She gave us some resistance."

"Oh really? Have these two go interrogate her." he said gesturing to two female suits. "They might be useful.

"Well you have your orders. Now move out." said Rafael.

"Yes sir." said the agents, heading off for their assignments.

* * *

The surface of a canal was pretty calm, except for some bubbles that started to appear. Then, Jaden's hand instantly shot up from beneath the surface holding his father's journal. He swam to the edge and pulled himself up onto the wayside of the canal. He opened the book and became dismayed at what he saw. The drawings and writing on all of the pages had become smudged from the water. "No. Everything my dad wrote." he said closing the book.

* * *

He started walking to wherever he thought this Yugi Vale might live. He had no idea that some kind of grasshopper-like creature with razor-sharp claws and glowing red eyes was watching him from the rooftops. It was making a strange rhythmic sound like sonar. It crawled down to the side of the building to get a better view.

"It's ruined." said Jaden as he walked into a nearby alley. He stopped as he saw another suit enter the alley from the other side.

"Let's do this nice and easy kid. It's over." she said.

"I finally got a clue about my father. And it was taken away from me. All because of you freaks!"

He charged at the suit, but she reached into her jacket and screamed "Redcap Lizard Warrior!" as the amulet started glowing brown. A strange reptilian creature appeared behind Jaden. It had large green scales, long, purple claws, and a strange red visor over its eyes. Jaden turned around just in time to avoid being caught by the creature. "Gotcha." said the suit before Jaden gave the monster the slip. Jaden kept running from not only suits now, but from a monster. He barely ducked in time as the creature slashed at a wall.

A gondolier was passing by when he saw Jaden running towards his boat. Jaden jumped off the edge of the canal and landed on the boat with enough momentum to bounce off it and catch the other side of the canal. Unfortunately, the gondolier fell of the boat into the water. "Sorry." said Jaden as he pulled himself onto the edge, but he encountered the grasshopper-like creature face to face before he could get up. Luckily, his amulet glowed again and he practically flew up to a balcony high above the canal. As he tried to go inside, another suit landed behind him and another one of those Redcap Lizard Warriors landed on the other side of the balcony.

Jaden barely dodged another slash as he jumped off the balcony and landed on the street. He noticed his jacket had been torn in the fight. "I've gotta do something." he said. Then, he remembered what Alexis told him. _Get that book to Yugi Vale._

Running from the monster again, he bumped into a couple of tourists, followed by two more suits and the Redcap Lizard Warrior. Making a sharp turn around another corner, he almost missed a phone booth right in front of him. "Hey. The phone book." he said turning around to grab it. He flipped through the phone book's pages quickly, trying to find the V section. "Come on. Vale…Vale." Then, he saw one of the suits with that grasshopper again and quickly tore out the V section.

"Basic Insect!" he said. The insect fired a deadly pair of lasers from its eyes and blew up the phone booth. Jaden barely dodged the blast as he fell on the ground from the force of the blast. Through the smoke, two suits, the Insect, and the Redcap approached him, about to capture him.

* * *

Alexis looked over the city. She could see the smoke from the blast and she became worried about Jaden. Then, she noticed two Basic Insects levitating just behind her, their legs glowing blue like the suits, two of which came up to the roof on different sides.

"Found her. Miss, you're gonna have to come with us. We have some questions." said one of them.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested." said Alexis.

"This isn't a request. Raigeki!" said the other suit, firing another lightning bolt at Alexis, but missing her and hitting some shingles off the roof.

"My name is Alexis Casterwill." she said pulling another amulet around her neck. "And I am not alone." Someone appeared crouched behind her.

"Huh?" said the first suit looking in the silhouette's direction.

"Now. I could use some exercise. If only to keep my mind sharp." Her amulet started shining brightly as she leapt up into the air.

* * *

"Tell the team to report immediately Rafael." said Marik. He and Rafael were walking along their suits' path of pursuit.

"At once sir." said Rafael holding hand to a headset he was wearing.

"Help! Monsters by the canals!" said the gondolier from earlier. He came running out of a nearby alley scared as a little girl.

"Lightning Vortex." said Marik as his hand started flowing with green energy, which he used to blast the frightened civilian against a wall. He was barely conscious as Marik came over to him and knelt down. "Brain Control." he said as his eyes glowed bright red. "Now forget about all these monsters you saw." The witness's eyes flashed red for a few seconds before he finally lost consciousness. "It appears the boys were a little sloppy."

"Marik sir." said Rafael. Marik turned his head to look at him and hear what he found out. "It's our men. They've got the boy cornered."

"Perfection itself. Where are they?"

* * *

Jaden was still running for his life from the suits. He had just barely escaped the monsters that attacked him at the phone booth. "Oh boy." he said as he saw another Redcap Lizard Warrior. He turned around and almost ran into another one. He started running through another alley while frantically flipping through the pages he tore out of the phone book. "Come on. Where are you?" He stopped for a second to catch his breath. "It's gotta be around here, cuz I just can't run anymore." Then, he saw one suit coming out of an alley with another Basic Insect and two more coming at him with two more Redcap Lizard Warriors. They had him surrounded except for behind him where he started backing into the yard of a small, estate like house.

"Give it up kid. Raigeki." the suit with the insect fired another attack at Jaden knocking him backwards onto his back.

Nearby, a man with large, spiky red hair was approaching them with his arms loaded with groceries. He was wearing a simple blue jacket with matching pants and green sunglasses. His hair was dyed red and fashioned into five large points with bangs in the front dyed yellow shaped to look like lightning bolts. "Sounds like someone is being careless." he said as he headed in their direction.

* * *

"Have you acquired the target?" said Marik over the suits' headsets.

"Affirmative. Yes sir. We've got him." said one of them.

"Uh Excuse me. Is someone there?" said the man with red hair. He had just appeared almost out of nowhere from the gate Jaden had been thrown through. All the suits turned in his direction. "A little help here. I'm loaded down with all these groceries. Can someone get the door?"

"Cold Wave." One of the suits called an attack at him, but he somehow pulled up a forcefield that protected him from the blast. He walked over to the door and stopped when he got to Jaden.

"Hey. You ok?" he said.

"Well, I've been better." said Jaden getting up. As he did, his amulet started glowing through his jacket again, causing the man to gasp for a second, but he smiled as he turned back to the suits.

"It's time for you guys to go. You can walk away or get thrown out with the trash. Your choice." he said.

"No one defies the Society. Get him!" yelled a suit. Both the Redcap Lizard Warriors charged straight at him, but right when they were about to get him, he yelled "Over Boost!" and jumped high into the air, flipping onto the rooftop of his two story building, his glasses had come off on the way up as the sun was setting behind him.

"I warned you." he said putting his groceries down. Then, he got out a black amulet with a purple stone that shone in the remaining sunlight. "Come out and play guys. Dark magician!" He summoned a sorcerer with purple shiny clothing and hair holding a green staff. The magician leapt high into the air as he was summoned and landed right by the man's side, taking the same battle stance as him.

"After them." said the suit. His Redcap Lizard Warriors charged at the man again.

"Go." The man and Dark Magician leapt off the roof and attacked the lizards head on. The man dodged one as it fell on the ground. The other approached him as Dark Magician landed to his left and used his staff to knock him straight at a wall, leaving a big dent in it. Dark Magician stood in front of the other one, changed his staff to a sword, and swung his sword to the right, but the Redcap ducked. "Time to wrap this up." said the man. As he raised his hand, Dark magician raised his sword the same way, and as the man's hand swung down, Dark magician sliced the creature in half.

The man approached the suits when the Redcap Lizard Warriors were finished. "Let's settle this like men." he started fighting two of them with martial arts skills. But the last one, prepared another Cold Wave attack.

"We'll deliver you to Marik in chains." said the suit the man was fighting. Jaden picked up a sturdy stick on the ground nearby.

"Enough with the sweet talk. Let's end this…Now." said the man again. The suit charged at him again, but the man grabbed him and threw him over his head into the dumpster.

"Cold…Ugh!" the female suit couldn't use her attack before Jaden knocked her out from behind. The man smiled at Jaden's sneak attack.

"Let me guess. You're Yugi Vale right?" said Jaden.

"Basic Insect. Attack." said one of the suits. His Insect jumped high in the air after Yugi. Turning around, Yugi yelled "Eagle Eye!" as his eyes glowed bright blue for a second. He got out gold amulet with a green stone and held it up to the sky, summoning a black eagle with yellow tail feathers, razor-sharp talons, a gold helmet, glowing red eyes, and a blue beak. Eagle Eye flew straight through the Insect, putting a gaping hole in its chest. The insect started flashing with energy and then exploded, changing back to orange energy and returning to the suit's amulet. All three of the suits retreated very quickly, knowing they were outmatched against Yugi Vale .

Yugi helped Jaden up after the suits were gone. "What is all this?" said Jaden.

"This?" said Yugi looking at Dark Magician and Eagle Eye standing by the wall. "This is my house. Why don't you come inside?" he said leading Jaden in.

* * *

"Detective?" said Jaden looking at a name plate on Yugi's desk. Yugi was using the computer at another desk. "Does that mean you're like a private eye?"

"Sure," said Yugi, pulling away from his screen. "…but what I'm really interested in is ancient secrets. Like these." he said holding up the journal.

"I guess those guys were too huh?"

"Yeah. They're after this book of yours. Or rather what's left of it."

"Well, it's not going to do anyone any good now."

"Jaden. This is serious. The Society is a ruthless group with operatives in every government around the globe. Once they set their sights on you, they won't stop."

"There must be some way out."

"There is. I have friends in the Huntik Foundation. They're trying to stop the Society from controlling too many duel monsters."

"Those things were duel monsters?" Jaden asked as the memories of all of the creatures he encountered today came flooding back.

"Yes. Duel monsters are spirit beings that can be controlled by people with strong wills, called Duelists. The Huntik Foundation is full of strong Duelists. They can protect you."

"NO!" Jaden yelled. "No more monsters! No more secret societies! You don't have any idea what today's been like for me!"

"Jaden." Yugi tried to calm Jaden down.

"You know what? Keep that dumb ruined book! And this too!" He put the amulet on Yugi's desk. "I don't care if they were my father's. I don't want to see those suit guys or your duel monster things ever again!" Jaden was about to walk right out of Yugi's house.

"Hold it!" Yugi stopped Jaden just as his hand touched the doorknob. "Sorry. You're not getting off that easy. You're already a part of this secret world."

"What's that mean?" said Jaden turning back around to face him.

"This." Yugi held up Jaden's amulet and set it back on the desk.

"My father's amulet?"

"It may have been your father's this morning, but it's yours now."

"What?"

"Sometime today, this amulet synchronized with you. Jaden, you're one of us now."

"I am?"

"Like your father, you're already a duelist." said Yugi getting up. Suddenly, the amulet started glowing and flew back over to Jaden.

"He's right friend." said the same voice Jaden heard at the church. He looked and finally saw who made the voice. "When you've been around as long as I have, well, let's just say you get a feel for these things."

"It's you."

"You see my boy, the connection between duel monsters and duelists grants special abilities. And you can't say you haven't felt that power, can you?" Jaden suddenly remembered how he could float in the air while he was running from the suits.

"Jaden. Forget Kuriboh a minute and take a look." said Yugi, looking out the window.

"What is it now?" said Jaden.

"Someone just raised the stakes." They looked down and saw Marik, Rafael, and six more suits with them right outside Yugi's door.

"Aye. There's no way out." said Kuriboh.

"Um. Did I mention I have a history final tomorrow?" said Jaden.

"The kid, the journal, and the hated Yugi Vale. We'll get them all together." said Marik outside.

To be continued…

* * *

**I can't believe it. I finished this chapter on the same day I started it. Granted I was planning on what characters, monsters, and spells to use for months, and I've been working on this chapter all day, but still I've never finished a chapter this fast. I bet no one can figure out how I decided on the color scheme for Dark Magician's amulet. I used Ancient Lizard Warrior for Redcap because that's the only monster I could decide with claws that long. I used Basic Insect as Mindrone because Mindrone reminds me of a grasshopper. I can't be the only one who thinks Mindrone looks like a grasshopper. I decided to make Dark Magician Caliban because that is Yugi's most famous monster and Caliban is Dante's most famous titan. I gave Dark magician the sword he uses as Dark Magician Knight to make him more like Caliban.**

**I still haven't decided what spell cards to use for Farslip, Auraforce, Findshape, Darkrace, Firebrand, Thundercut, Stopglue, or Featherdrop. If you guys think of any spell cards that could work for those, please let me know in a review. And does anyone know what Auraforce does anyway? I think Gravity Bind could work for that, but I'm not sure. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Venice Italy, Preparatory Academy of Venice;_

_Jaden Lambert gets to know the brilliant Alexis Casterwill. _

_Jaden's apartment;_

_By chance, Jaden finds his father's diary and a mysterious amulet. The lethal Society suits break in. They dash off in pursuit of Jaden and Alexis down the streets of Venice. Will they manage to steal Jaden's diary?_

**Episode 2; The Casterwill Client**

Present Day  
Venice, Italy

"Great. We're surrounded by suits." said Jaden. He was leaning against the wall looking out the window at the small army of Society suits closing in. Yugi went over to an old phone and dialed a number. The numbers flashed and opened up to reveal another amulet shaped like a while shield with a yellow gem hidden inside.

"My friends at the Huntik Foundation made sure this house was well protected." he said putting the amulet in his pocket. "Our enemies won't find it easy getting inside." He walked over to the desk where the journal was.

"That's right Jaden. We're safe in these walls." said Kuriboh.

"So that's it? We're just going to hide until they get bored and take off?" said Jaden.

"No. Jaden, remember this?" said Yugi holding up the journal. "We've got a mystery to solve."

* * *

Marik and Rafael were outside looking around Yugi's house, probably looking for a way inside. "You'll take half the men. Seize the boy and the journal." said Marik as he and Rafael walked up to the front door. "Yugi Vale is mine."

"Our orders are only to get the kid and that book sir." said Rafael.

"Forget about that. The only orders that need concern you are mine."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Back inside, Yugi, Jaden, and Kuriboh entered into a small, old looking room. Yugi and Kuriboh kept walking while Jaden stopped for a second and looked around. "Ooh. Yugi are we using the roof exit?" said Kuriboh. Jaden quickly tried to catch up.

"The roof? What if they see us?" he said.

"We'll be careful. But in case things get complicated…" Yugi got an amulet out of his jacket pocket. "Here, take this." he said giving it to Jaden. It glowed brightly in his hand. Suddenly, images started flashing through Jaden's head. It was a white alien-like warrior titan with large, narrow fins on his head and arms. He didn't seem to have a mouth and there was a blue orb in his chest. In some of the images, he was holding a double bladed sword and a shield with a bright blue-green crystal in it.

"It worked." said Kuriboh as the light dimmed and the images stopped. "He's a natural like I said."

"What are you talking about? What is this?" said Jaden, confused as ever.

"Just more insurance. The details will have to wait. Come on." said Yugi as he led them outside. The three of them came out of a door on the roof of Yugi's house. Yugi and Jaden crouched behind the railing while Kuriboh sat on top of it.

"Look there." whispered Kuriboh. He was pointing at Yugi's yard, surrounded by more suits.

"By the time they realize we skipped out, we'll be long gone." said Jaden. All of a sudden, Yugi stood up and stepped over the railing onto the roof.

"That's a nice house you boys are checking out." he yelled to them, attracting their attention and blowing his and Jaden's covers. "Dabbling in real estate? And here I thought you were book collectors." He walked to the end and pulled the journal out of his pocket. "If you want it, come and get it, but I warn you. Collecting suits is my hobby." He put the journal back in his pocket.

"Dude! What are you doing?" said Jaden as he ran closer to Yugi.

"Taunting them, leading them away from here."

"But I thought you said your house was indestructible."

"Maybe, but my neighbors' aren't."

"What are you cretins waiting for?" screamed Marik at his suits. "Go!"

"Over Boost!" The suits leapt up to the roof in pursuit of Yugi and Jaden.

"Alright. Come on. We gotta get outta here." said Yugi as he pulled Jaden with him and ran towards the other side of the roof. The suits got up there and started shooting more Raigeki attacks at them as they ran for the edge. "Over Boost!" Yugi leapt towards a nearby rooftop carrying Jaden with Kuriboh flying closeby. The suits did the same thing to go after them.

Nearby, Alexis was standing on a nearby balcony, still looking for Jaden and she heard the sound of a Redcap Lizard Warrior. "What's this?" she said running to the edge and looking down at the street below. She saw Yugi and Jaden coming to a stop at a bridge with two Redcap Lizard Warriors on the other side.

"They just keep coming." said Jaden.

"Only two this time." said Yugi.

Two more suits dropped down in front of the Redcaps facing Yugi and Jaden. One used a Cold Wave attack while the other struck with Raigeki. Yugi sidestepped the Raigeki while Jaden jumped onto the ground to avoid the Cold Wave.

Yugi pulled out a blue amulet with an orange stone. "Awaken Black Luster Soldier!" The amulet started glowing and a warrior came shooting out. He had blue armor with a touch of gold everywhere. He carried a shield with small gold panels in the shape of a demons head and carried a curved sword. He also had a long ponytail of red hair sticking out the back of his helmet. Black Luster Soldier charged across the bridge while the Redcap Lizard Warriors did the same on all fours. The suit fired another Cold Wave, but Black Luster Soldier blocked it with his shield. Yugi made it across the bridge and took on the Redcaps.

"Alright. Let's go." said Jaden as he started across the bridge.

Back on the balcony, Alexis's hands were glowing with burning pink energy. The amulet around her neck started glowing. "It looks like they could use my help. Strike swiftly Dark Magician Girl!" A sorceress came out with a blue staff with a gold swirl on top. She had blonde hair and was wearing blue clothings similar to Dark Magician's except that it showed her upper arms, legs, and shoulders. She was also wearing a small pink cape and skirt. Alexis and Dark Magician Girl jumped off the building. Alexis landed behind a Redcap Lizard Warrior while DMG landed in front of it and bashed it with her staff while Alexis kicked it from behind. Someone else appeared right next to the suit and landed an uppercut straight to his jaw. He had orange spiky hair and was wearing a dark green headband with two rings in it. He had on an orange sleeveless shirt with a brown vest and green pants. His gloves were light brown and came up to his elbows.

"Uh cool." said Jaden. He hadn't expected Alexis to help him fight the suits, but he wasn't complaining.

"Thank you Crow. That will be all." said Alexis.

"Yes my lady." said Crow before he jumped up in the air and disappeared.

"Alexis. I guess this means you're a duelist too?" said Jaden as Alexis turned around to face him.

"Nice work. With moves like those, you'll be an elite duelist someday." said Yugi.

"Well yes. I've been training since I was little…" Alexis suddenly looked mad. "Hey! What do you mean someday?"

"Jaden. This girl a friend of yours?" said Yugi.

"Sure. She's Alexis Casterwill." said Jaden.

"Pleased to meet you, Yugi Vale." said Alexis.

"Casterwill." whispered Yugi. Somehow, her last name rang a bell in Yugi's head.

"Alexis, I thought you already knew Yugi."

"Well, not exactly. You see, Yugi's the foundation's number one duelist. He's famous."

"Hey. You're a celebrity."

"Very funny." said Yugi. "We should take cover. Alexis. Do you have somewhere we can go?"

"Follow me. I've got the perfect place." she said as she lead them down the sidewalk.

* * *

"You live here?" said Jaden. It turns out that Alexis lived in a huge mansion. "It's huge!"

"I am the heir to the Casterwill family fortune." said Alexis as she showed them inside. It was even fancier on the inside than on the outside. "I'm therefore expected to live up to certain standards. A dorm doesn't exactly cut it. Now then."

She stopped as another man came up to them. His blonde hair was spiky, but not as much as Crow's. He was wearing what looked like a while racing uniform with a raised collar that was purple on the inside. His suit had two long dark gray stripes that ran from his feet to his shoulders. He was wearing gloves that were pure white on his hands, but were more gray around his arms. He was also wearing a neckband with round studs around it and earrings and a belt buckle with the letter A on them. "Right this way young masters." he said with a British accent.

"This is my attendant Jack Atlas. He'll show you to the tea room." said Alexis.

"Fancy." said Kuriboh.

* * *

Later, Yugi was sitting in the tea room drinking some tea that Jack made. Jaden walked in and looked at all the paintings around the room. There were also two chandeliers and a grandfather clock in the room and two corridors with doorframes that were round at the top and had pulled back curtains instead of wooded doors.

"Jaden. Have you thought about what I said?" said Yugi. He was still wearing his sunglasses.

"There's no way I'm going to run and hide." said Jaden. He got his father's amulet out of his pocket. "If this is really my world now, I'm gonna live in it." He walked over to the table where Yugi was sitting. "I'm a duelist. Please Yugi. Teach me."

"That's a great idea. What say you Yugi?" said Kuriboh. He was looking at another painting when he heard Jaden and flew over to listen to the conversation.

"That way, maybe I can even find out what happened to my dad." said Jaden. Yugi set his tea down and got up from his seat.

"Sorry. I'm a professional treasure hunter and private eye. I don't come cheap. You can't afford me." He started to walk out of the room until Alexis stopped him and slapped her hand on the door frame.

"But I can." she said.

"Do you have a job for me?" said Yugi.

"Discover what happened to Jaden's father and teach us to be top duelists along the way."

"That's not easy."

"I'll double what the foundation pays you."

"Plus expenses?"

"Plus expenses."

Yugi took off his glasses, smiled, and said "Miss, you've got a deal." and they both shook hands. Jaden started yelling his head off and doing a touchdown dance like he just won the lottery. Jack was watching from one of the other doors.

"That's a fine proper boy she's found." he said. "Don't you agree Crow?" Crow had been hiding behind the wall, also eavesdropping on the group.

"But can we trust Yugi Vale?" said Crow.

"And why not? His reputation is quite excellent."

"Who cares what people say? What about his honor?"

"Only time will tell. Don't forget. Alexis will require powerful allies if she is to realize her destiny as a Casterwill." Jack walked of down the hall while Crow stood there with a nervous look on his face.

"Alexis. Thanks for your help." said Jaden. "This really means a lot to me."

"No sweat. According to the journal, your father was looking for the Ancient Millenium Amulet." said Alexis.

"That's a Casterwill artifact right?" said Kuriboh.

"I see. So you're thinking we're gonna find my dad then the amulet."

"We start tomorrow as soon as you two are out of school." said Yugi.

"Sure." said Jaden.

"For now, you can all stay here, since both your places are being watched by the Society." said Alexis.

* * *

Early that morning, a black car drove up to a warehouse by the canals with two more black cars parked out front. Marik was sitting down on a nearby low built brick wall spinning a vial on a neck chain in his hand. Rafael came out of the car that had just parked.

"Marik sir. None of our teams recovered the book." he said. "Several moved on Yugi Vale and were beaten." Marik stopped spinning the vial and caught it in his hand, growling. He got up and walked over to the side of the water.

"I told you. Defeating him is a vital part of our mission." said Marik.

"Yes sir. What are your orders?"

"They're going to research that journal. Find me the biggest foundation run library in Venice."

* * *

"Hi ho Jaden." said Kuriboh as he tried to wake Jaden. It was morning and the bell on a nearby clocktower was ringing outside. "Are you awake?" Jaden pulled the covers over his head.

"Go away." he said. He was obviously tired. Apparently, he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Come. There is breakfast."

"Kuriboh. Don't you sleep?"

"Me? No not really."

"Which explains why you're always looking for someone to talk to. Right?" Kuriboh nodded in confirmation. "Well I need sleep." said Jaden as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Of course you do. And it looks like you could use more sleep than you got."

"Yeah. I was up all night thinking 'What if I screw this up?' What if I can't be a duelist?"

Kuriboh walked over to sit next to Jaden. "Your father wrote that journal. So he must be a powerful duelist I say."

"My dad was a powerful duelist?"

"Aye. And you have your father's strength in you."

"Thanks. I hope so."

* * *

Alexis was standing on the balcony outside, looking at the city. Jack came out with a tray of tea and set it on the table.

"Master Jaden is quite full of energy. He's on his third helping of eggs. Fine boy isn't he?" said Jack.

"Hm? Yes. But I was thinking about Yugi." said Alexis. She noticed Yugi coming out the front door below."

"Mister Vale?"

"He's amazing. Smart, powerful, clever, What more could I want?"

"He is impressive. You're right."

"Hey Alexis!" yelled Jaden from inside. He was already a few steps down the stairs.

"Sorry we didn't study much." said Alexis, heading inside.

"No worries. After those wacked out monsters, a little history test isn't gonna scare me."

* * *

Yugi was standing outside Jaden and Alexis's school waiting for them. He saw them coming out talking about the test.

"So how did you do Jaden?" said Alexis.

"I was right. That history test wasn't scary. It was terrifying…It was horrifying…Petrifying!" said Jaden.

"What's wrong? Did the Society try something at school?" said Yugi. Alexis was just laughing at Jaden.

"If only I were so lucky." said Jaden.

"At least then Jaden wouldn't have bombed the history test." said Alexis.

"This school has too many witnesses. Even the Society wouldn't make a move. Let's go. The sooner we unlock the secrets in that journal, the sooner we pick up the trail of Jaden's father." said Yugi as they left for a library.

Inside the library, Alexis was looking at about five books spread out over a desk on the higher level.

"The duelist's power source is the strength of will dwelling in his heart and mind." said Kuriboh. He, Yugi, and Jaden were standing by a bookshelf on the lower level.

"It lets you use spells and invoke duel monsters." said Yugi.

"When you touched your father's amulet, it triggered your seeker powers." said Kuriboh as he took a book off a shelf.

Jaden got the amulet out of his pocket. "It's not doing much today." he said looking at it. "You don't think I broke it do you?"

"That amulet's tricky for a beginner." said Yugi as he got another book off the shelf. "The effects you felt yesterday were jumpstarted by your awakening."

"Maybe if you master the basics, Yugi will let you give your father's amulet a go." said Kuriboh.

"Ok. Let's get started then." said Jaden.

"The key to spells is controlling them on command. Like this. Watch me." Yugi held up his hand in the air and loudly said "Hinotama!" as an orb of glowing orange light with electric sparks shooting around inside appeared in his hand.

"Duelists learn most spells by pouring over ancient tomes, but a simple one like Hinotama can be picked up by the aid of a fine teacher. Try it Jaden." said Kuriboh.

"Ok here goes. Hinotama!" Jaden held his hand up in the air just like Yugi did, but nothing happened.

"Strange. Even a duelist half your age should be able to conjure a candlelight." said Yugi.

"What it takes is hard work and study. That's not Jaden's style." said Alexis from her desk. She overheard Jaden and Yugi's conversation.

"For this, I'd work hard, but I guess it wouldn't do any good." said Jaden.

"Jaden. Remember that amulet I gave you?" said Yugi.

Jaden pulled the amulet out of his pocket and said "You mean this?" Suddenly, a name filled his mind. "Wait a minute, I've got a word stuck in my head. I think it's the duel monster's name." He held the amulet up and shouted "Come on Neos!" The amulet started glowing brightly.

"Hi ho. What's this?" said Kuriboh, pulling back in astonishment. Alexis saw the light show and got a shocked look on her face while Yugi's face just got a big smile on it. A ball of yellow energy shot from the amulet and took shape. It was the same duel monster Jaden saw images of when Yugi handed him the amulet. It landed on the railing of the upper level where Alexis was and turned around to look at them from there.

"It's as I said. I knew it." said Kuriboh.

"What happened? What did I just do?" said Jaden. It seemed as if he blacked out for a second. Neos jumped down and landed in front of Jaden. "Whoa." Jaden stepped back a little, nervous about him. But then, a voice filled Jaden's mind, sounding as if it was awaiting instructions. "He's asking me what I want. Right?" said Jaden as he turned towards Yugi.

"That's called the bond. Duel monster don't usually talk Kuriboh here's an exception. Duelists and duel monsters share a bond that lets them communicate." said Yugi.

"That's so cool!" said Jaden, turning back towards Neos. Alexis had just come down the stairs and was looking at the four of them.

"Alright alright. Now how about giving me a hand so we can finish up sometime today." she said.

* * *

After a while, Yugi and Alexis were still reading the books in the library and Jaden had already sent Neos back to his amulet. He walked over to where Alexis was sitting to check if she found anything in the journal. "Any luck yet?" he said.

"Not really. There's not much in the journal that survived." said Alexis.

"You'd better hurry. Once the sun goes down, the Society will make their move." said Yugi.

"That's less than two hours from now." said Jaden.

"Think Jaden. When you reading through the journal before, was there anything about the Millenium Amulet?" said Alexis as she turned in her seat to look at Jaden.

"Maybe. What was it?" said Jaden. He was trying to gather his thoughts and recall what it was he read before he met Kuriboh. "The ancient Millenium Amulet sleeps with the Clayman."

"Clayman?" said Yugi. He turned to face them as soon as Jaden mentioned the Clayman.

"The myth of the Clayman originated in Prague." said Alexis as she got up. "I know just the book." She went downstairs to get it.

"Prague's called the city of mysteries for a reason. It's a dangerous place for a treasure hunt." said Yugi.

"Really? Does that mean we're going?" said Jaden, getting excited again.

"Probably." said Yugi.

"No!" yelled Crow from behind Yugi. He had just entered the library and overheard Jaden and Yugi talking. He was holding a bo staff behind his back. "Prague is too dangerous! My lady will not go!"

"You must be Crow, Alexis's bodyguard." said Yugi.

"I took an oath to keep Alexis safe from danger in any form. But in such a city, even I cannot protect her." He pointed at Yugi and started yelling again. "I will not let you recklessly endanger her life!"

"You should take it up with her. But I gotta tell ya. She doesn't strike me as the type to change her mind." said Yugi.

"This is between me and you." said Crow.

"What do you mean?"

"There's only one way to know what you're made of." Crow got into a fighting stance. "Fight me one on one."

"If you want to dance, I'll show you some steps." Yugi picked up a mop next to him and knocked the sponge off of it and got into a fighting stance of his own, using the stick as a bo staff too.

"Yugi looks serious. Maybe it's best you find Alexis so we can stop them." said Kuriboh.

"Kuriboh. Do you trust Yugi?" said Jaden.

"Aye. That I do."

"Yugi doesn't look like he's about to fight. It looks like he's solving a puzzle. And this guy's the puzzle."

"Perhaps you're right. Yugi's sure to know what he's doing." Crow and Yugi started their fight by trying to hit their opponent while blocking his attack. Yugi swung for Crow's head, but Crow ducked and when Crow tried to kick underneath Yugi's feet, Yugi jumped and backflipped onto a nearby desk.

"Impressive!" said Kuriboh.

"Yeah!" cried Jaden, cheering Yugi on. Crow charged for Yugi while screaming like a maniac. Yugi dodged a few attacks and jumped down to the stairs below. Crow followed and landed on a higher part of the stairs.

"I have the high ground." said Crow. He thrust his pole at Yugi, put Yugi pushed it aside and stuck it between two of the posts holding the handrail up. He broke Crow's staff with his knee and threw his own pole down the stairs.

"I'm lost just watching." said Jaden as he and Kuriboh ran over to watch.

Crow leapt for Yugi and tried to defeat him with hand to hand combat, but Yugi was blocking every move he made. Yugi threw a punch which Crow caught and tried to kick him, but Crow jumped onto and then off of Yugi's leg, trying to jump behind him. When Crow threw Yugi down the stairs, Yugi just landed on his feet and stopped fighting.

"You're been well trained, but you don't have the experience to take me on." he said. Crow realized Yugi had somehow tied Crow's throwing arm to the banister. "This duel is over." said Yugi as he jumped down from the handrail and walked up the stairs.

"Nice going!" said Jaden.

"Are you satisfied now Crow?" said Kuriboh.

"Uh how much longer before the Society shows up?" said Jaden.

Outside, Rafael, Marik, and about a dozen more suits were standing in front of the door.

"It's time." said Rafael.

"Yes. This time, I'll retrieve the journal…" said Marik. He took the vial he had earlier and poured a green liquid on the doorhandle. Apparently, it was acid that melted the handle. "…personally." Inside. Yugi and the others were making a plan.

"Apparently, there was a duelist called Jodis Lore." said Yugi.

"And, I bet he had that Millennium Amulet." said Jaden.

"I think we're getting close." said Alexis.

"I don't want to jinx it, but I think you're right." said Kuriboh.

"Alexis. Get every book you can on Lore." said Yugi.

"Yugi, What are we looking for?" said Jaden.

"Who knows. Just follow your instincts."

"You're right." said Alexis.

"I'll help." said Kuriboh. Suddenly, the suits burst through the door and Marik shouted "We won't!" He and Rafael walked inside as their suits rushed in "Now then." said Marik.

"We were so close!" said Alexis. The four of them were looking over the railing at the army below.

"We still are." said Yugi. Before Jaden and Alexis could react, he jumped off the railing and dove headfirst into the battle.

"I think Alexis can do this faster without me." said Jaden. Alexis was looking for more clues as to what they were looking for in Prague. "We should help Yugi."

"Aye. That's the spirit." said Kuriboh. He and Jaden rushed in the other direction, jumping into action. Crow jumped down to where Yugi was and they both stood back to back against the suits. One of them got out an amulet and said "Redcap Lizard Warrior!", summoning his duel monster. Another suit summoned her Basic Insect duel monster. The other suits did the same thing as the first two.

"If you boys want a fight, you got one. Dark Magician!" said Yugi. Dark Magician shot out of his amulet, conjured his sword, and slashed at a charging Redcap Lizard Warrior. More Redcaps were flying towards them, but Crow jumped in front of them and shot them away with Raimei, along with two of the suits, who flew right into a bookcase.

"Thanks for the assist." said Yugi.

"I still don't trust you." said Crow. As he and Yugi went into action with the army of suits, Jaden and Kuriboh ran to the edge of the railing carrying some buckets. Jaden dropped two of them and each one got stuck on a suit's head. They actually got disoriented enough to knock themselves out.

"Thanks Kuriboh." said Jaden, looking over the battle scene. "But we're just getting started." Jaden and Kuriboh started to pick up two more buckets when they saw two more suits standing just across from them.

Rafael stepped forward, looking at Yugi. He grabbed the amulet around his neck and yelled "Charge Grarl!" A dinosaur-like creature appeared from the amulet holding a large axe. He was wearing green worn out pants with dirty bandages around his arms and armor on his legs. His brown skin was sporting bulging muscles. His axe had two curved blades. The creature charged towards Yugi, but Dark Magician blocked him with his staff. While Dark Magician was preoccupied, Yugi kept taking on more suits.

"This is taking too long." said Marik. He held up an amulet and yelled "Sinister Serpent!" A huge green cobra came out. His hood was big enough to be used as a pair of wings. He tried to spray Crow with acid, but Crow jumped out of the way while kicking out two more suits.

Landing, Crow got out an amulet and said "Be swift Armor Master!" as a bird-like duel monster appeared. It had one large red eye that took up the open space in his helmet and he was wearing black armor over his muscled tan skin. His wings appeared to be made of three huge feathers each with a blue stone In each one. He landed behind Crow and disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing behind Sinister Serpent and took him out with a razor sharp talon that appeared from behind his hand on his wrist.

"Come on. Come on. It's got to be around here somewhere." said Alexis. She still couldn't find what they needed.

"Alexis aren't you done yet?" said Jaden. He was staring down two more suits each with a Redcap Lizard Warrior. "There's no end to these guys. We can't hold them back all night."

"Just one more minute." said Alexis.

"Attack!" said one of the suits. The Redcaps charged for Jaden and Kuriboh.

"Hurry Jaden!" said Kuriboh.

"What about you Kuriboh? You're a duel monster right?" said Jaden.

"Well, there is this." Kuriboh's eyes started glowing and then a powerful looking energy beam shot out of them, wiping out one of the Redcaps.

"Yeah! Alright!" screamed Jaden. Then, he noticed Kuriboh dropping to the floor from exhaustion. "What's wrong Kuriboh?"

"Need to rest." said Kuriboh weakly. The other Redcap was still there and looked like he was about to attack.

"No. What can I do?" said Jaden.

"Your amulet. Quickly, now."

"But that was a fluke. I can't concentrate with all this crazy stuff happening."

"There's no time. Do it now or never." Jaden would have argued, but that Redcap was right next to him at that point. In a reflex, Jaden held up Neos's amulet and summoned him just with a reaction. Neos then stood in front of Jaden with the sword he had earlier seen him with pierced through the Redcap. The suits looked scared when they saw a kid take down a powerful Duel Monster. Jaden stood up looking more confident than he actually was.

"Sure you want to mess with my duel monsters?" He bluffed and the suits retreated in fear. "I thought so." Jaden turned around to see Alexis face to face with another suit.

"My lady!" shouted Crow. He was about to charge at the suit, but a Basic Insect stopped him. Yugi jumped towards them and got between the suit and Alexis just as the suit unleashed a Raigeki attack.

"Yugi, why did you do that?" said Alexis.

As Crow noticed Yugi going down, Dark Magician kicked Grarl right into a wall and jumped up to Yugi's aid, knocking out the suit with one punch.

"Yugi, you ok?" said Jaden as he helped Yugi up.

"Yeah. But I think it's time we left." said Yugi.

"I think these books have everything we need." said Alexis. She hwas holding five books in her arms. They looked heavy.

"Then take them with you. Let's get out of here."

"I'll give you a hand." said Jaden, taking three of the books. The loads were light enough for each of them to hold all their books in one arm. Looking up, Crow saw them leaving and he and Armor Master threw down smoke bombs to cover their exit. Grarl sharged through the smoke and jumped up to the middle of the staircase to see Dark Magician holding his arms forward as if he'd just thrown something. Then, he looked up just as a falling bookcase crushed him, sending him back to his amulet. Marik and the suits started coughing after breathing in the smoke.

"The Society is distracted." said Yugi. He and Jaden jumped over the railing to the lower level with Alexis following afterwards. The group made a beeline for the exit when Marik shot a Raigeki attack at Alexis. It knocked one of the books out of her hands.

"No!" Alexis tried to go back and get it, but Yugi stopped her so they could make their escape.

"Forget it. Move!" he said.

As the team got away, Marik picked up the book Alexis dropped. "So, they're going to Prague. Perfect."

Marco Polo Airport  
Venice, Italy

"I'll go get the tickets." said Alexis. "Expenses included as promised." The four of them were at the airport including Crow. Kuriboh was hiding in Yugi's sling bag. Alexis went over to get the tickets with Crow following close behind.

"I can't wait to see Prague. It'll be nice to get away from this suit infested city." said Jaden.

"Prague's a hundred times worse." said Yugi as he set Kuriboh's bag down.

"What? Aw come on." said Jaden. He immediately stopped smiling.

"It's the truth. Prague is the Society's home." said Kuriboh, poking his head out of the bag.

"Are you serious?" Jaden immediately looked even more stressed than he did after bobming the history test and sat down on the ground holding his head.

"Forgive me Mister Vale." said Crow all of a sudden. He was kneeling on the ground on his hands and feet in front of Yugi.

"I forgive you already." said Yugi looking around. "Now get off the floor before you attract a crowd." He offered his hand to help Crow get up. "You just did what you thought was right."

"No. I was jealous. But you are far more fit to protect the lady than I am." Crow flashed back to when Yugi saved Alexis when he couldn't. "I'm trusting you to see her safely returned home." said Crow.

"Sure. She's my client." Yugi and Crow both bowed in respect and Crow left.

* * *

After the plane took off, Jaden was staring out the window with Kuriboh's bag in the seat next to him. Everyone else on the plane was asleep. Kuriboh poked his head out again and looked at Jaden.

"What's wrong? Trouble sleeping?" he said.

"I was just thinking." said Jaden. "Crow risked everything for Alexis. And he's not even related to her."

"Aye. He's brave."

"It makes me feel like an idiot. Yesterday I was ready to give up on my dad."

"No Jaden. Don't say that."

"Don't worry Kuriboh. I never want to think like that again. I'll become a duelist and follow my dad's footsteps. I promise."

* * *

As a suit drove them to another airport, Rafael was reading while Marik looked out the window scratching his chin. "Rafael. Send word to my boys in Prague I'm coming home. Get ready for a hunt." said Marik.

Rafael smiled and said "Yes sir."

To be continued…

**I was going to use Gladiator Beast Andal as Breaker, but I figured I should use the monsters Rafael is most known for, so Grarl, Ceal, and Baou will share the role of Breaker. I'm using Raimei as Touchram now because I didn't think of it until writing this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**If anyone's still reading this, this is the chapter where we finally introduce who's playing Zhalia. And if you've really paid attention to the Yugioh sagas, you'll know who I picked for the Professor pretty easily. It should also explain why I called the Organization the Society. And just so there aren't any questions, I'm using Yami Yugi as Dante, not regular Yugi. And it should be obvious that I'm using Elemental Hero Clayman as Metagolem and Elemental Hero Avian as Kipperin.**

* * *

_Venice Italy_

_Alexis Casterwill's house_

_Yugi decides to teach Jaden and Alexis the secrets of the duelists, bringing them into the Huntik Foundation. Crow, Alexis's bodyguard, is suspicious about Yugi. Following Jaden's father's clues, the Huntik team starts searching for the Millenium Amulet, but slimy Marik and the Society suits lie in ambush._

* * *

**Episode 3; Words of truth, heart of lies**

Prague, Czech Republic

In Prague, Yugi, Jaden, Alexis, and Kuriboh had recently checked into a hotel. they were sitting around a table, ready to plan the mission.

"Duelists, We have a mission." said Yugi. He was holding a strange disk-like device and set it on the table. It was circular shape with five dark gray buttons on the side and a blade-shaped attachment with five small, blue screens on it. The blade was folded in half and each side was slid under the disk. "Show me the Prague central cemetery." Yugi's hand started glowing for a second as the disk's blade unfolded and both halves joined, extended slightly from under the disk, bent up forty five degrees, and the screens glowed, projecting a hologram of their building.

"Cool. Is that a hologram?" said Jaden.

"Not quite. It's a holodisk Jaden. Duelist groups like the Foundation, use them to plan missions, gather information, and analyze duel monsters." said Alexis.

"Based on the information Alexis gathered, our goal is the tomb of the wise man of Prague, Jodis Lore." Yugi continued. "Mission, the Clayman of Prague. Reach Prague's central cemetery, find and access Jodis Lore's tomb, and gather clues about the Clayman." Yugi switched the display to a 3D map of a graveyard with images of the three of them outside the front gate. As Yugi touched the gate, their holograms went into the cemetery. "After dark, we'll enter through here."

"That's what I call interactive. I bet you could play killer video games on this thing." said Jaden. Outside, a Society suit watched them with a small, but high-tech surveillance device from outside, but Eagle Eye saw him and flew into the hotel.

"If there really is an underground area, it can't be any larger than this." said Yugi. "It's likely we'll be relying on small and medium sized duel monsters like Eagle Eye and Dark Magician Girl." The holodisk then displayed an image of both Eagle Eye, and a card with his stats.

"_Eagle eye. Attack, 1300. Defense, 1200. Type, Wind Attribute Winged Beast. Level, 3. Size, Small. Special Abilities, Flight."_ then, it displayed Dark Magician Girl. _"Dark Magician Girl. Attack, 2000, Defense, 1700. Type, Dark Attribute Spellcaster. Level, 6, Size, Average, Special Abilities, Unnaffected by injury."_

"How cool is that?" said Jaden. Most of this duelist stuff freaked him out, but the holodisk was awesome. Eagle Eye came in and landed on Yugi's shoulder.

"What if the Society gets wind of our plan?" said Kuriboh.

"They already have." said Yugi.

"You're kidding. What do we do?" said Jaden.

"Relax. This hotel belongs to the Huntik Foundation. We'll be safe for a while."

"Oh it's not like a few suits would be any problem for you. Right Yugi?" said Alexis. She walked from her end of the table to stand next to Yugi and show him something on the holodisk. "Let me show you my idea."

"Hey. I got an idea. Why don't we take a break?" said Jaden. He got up and went to the bathroom. Kuriboh looked at him, knowing something was up.

* * *

In an alley not far from the hotel, a girl was approaching them. She had burgundy hair with long bangs rolled up on a metal cylinder. Her wardrobe appeared to have Victorian influences. She was wearing a low-cut corset with short, light green puffy sleeves and a high collar. She was also sporting a sleeveless magenta trench coat that flared behind her and was shorter and pleaded in the front. She was also wearing a pair of dark, elbow-length gloves with a pair of gold bracelets and stockings that were the same color as the gloves with red high heels. As she walked, she put some amulets in a bag and took a small earpiece out of her ear, stepping on it as she neared the hotel.

* * *

"Man. Alexis hasn't taken her eyes off Yugi since we left." said Jaden. He was kind of sulking in the bathroom, jealous that Alexis obviously liked Yugi more than him. He was so upset, he didn't notice a shadow behind the shower curtain. But then, the creature behind it pulled back and revealed him self. It was a Redcap Lizard Warrior. Yugi and Alexis heard the sounds and instantly got up as Jaden came rushing out of the bathroom as the Redcap crashing through the door. Another one busted through the door behind Yugi.

"How did that get in here?" screamed Alexis. One of the Redcaps grabbed her ankle from below. Yugi went to attack another one that was coming through the wardrobe door. Holding it shut, Yugi used a Raigeki attack at the Redcap's hand to make it let Alexis go. She rolled over to stand with Yugi and help him keep the other Redcap away.

"Eagle Eye." The bird-like duel monster dive bombed another one, stopping it from attacking Jaden.

"Jaden. Over here." shouted Kuriboh from under the table. Jaden quickly slid underneath as two suits kicked in the door and rushed in. They fired Cold Wave attacks while Yugi kicked over a table to use as a shield to protect him and Alexis.

"Cold Wave." said one suit.

"Hero Barrier." Alexis pulled up an energy shield, blocking the attack.

Still, looking around, Yugi knew they were outnumbered. Two suits and two Redcap Lizard Warriors were closing in. Jaden looked at the one fighting Eagle Eye. "I've gotta help." he said.

Then, the door behind the suits exploded and the girl from outside was standing there. There was a lizard on her shoulder with red eyes, a crocodile-like jaw, and sharp claws on his hands and feet.

"Raimei!" The girl used the attack to hit the Redcaps and it blasted the windows right out the building. Her lizard jumped up from her shoulder and blasted one of the creatures with laser vision, knocking it down.

"You shouldn't turn your back." said Yugi. he charged at the suits while they were distracted by the Lizards. He used his martial arts moves to take them down.

"Kuriboh. We have to do something." said Jaden.

"Aye." said Kuriboh. He fired a pair of lasers from his eyes and destroyed one of the Redcaps. Soon, the rest of them were surrounding the mysterious girl.

"I'll stop you." said Alexis, but Yugi held up his hand towards her, telling her just to watch. Their mysterious backup charged at the redcaps and leapt over them, landing nimbly behind them. turning around, she held up another amulet.

"Impale! Killer Needles!" As the amulet glowed, she summoned three bees the size of Yugi's holodisk. the insects slashed right through the Redcaps as the suits retreated. She just stood there, the wind blowing her hair. "Serves you right."

* * *

Outside, Yugi, Jaden, Alexis, and Kuriboh were talking to their mysterious savior at a park nearby.

"So you're Akiza Moon, the Foundation's new lone wolf." said Yugi. "I've heard about you."

"And you're Yugi Vale, the Foundation's number one prodigy." said Akiza. "Of course everyone's heard about you."

"Akiza." said Jaden. "So you work for the foundation?"

"Under contract. Just like Yugi." she said.

"Thanks for the save. Your powers were amazing. You're even stronger than Alexis."

Alexis looked shocked, then offended when Jaden said that, but then, realizing he just put his foot in his mouth, he put his hand over it, feeling stupid.

"I was in town on a mission when I happened to hear about the Society infiltrating your hotel." Akiza continued.

"Ah. You did us good friend." said Kuriboh. He was hiding in the picnic basket.

"I hope you weren't waiting around to be rescued." said Akiza. "You got lucky. In this world, you have to look out for yourself."

"We could have managed." Alexis replied. "At least then, we wouldn't have had to pay for the windows."

"It bothers me that the Society breached our hotel." said Yugi. "Could they have a spy in the Huntik Foundation?"

"Of course they could. Haven't you heard the rumors about the one they call the Professor?" answered Akiza.

"The Professor?" Jaden asked. "Who's that?"

"He's the leader of the Society. Possibly the most dangerous man on Earth." Yugi answered.

"He is one of the world's most powerful duelists." Akiza added. "His collection of amulets and ancient artifacts is the largest in history. He manipulates heads of state as well as his own men with his skill to control minds."

"So it's like a power?" Jaden was still confused. He didn't know that even the others didn't know what it was.

"No." Alexis answered. "There's no magic I know of that can do that."

Jaden suddenly looked sad and distracted. Kuriboh was the first to notice. "What's wrong Jaden?"

"A guy like that must be after the Ancient Millennium Amulet. I wonder if he crossed paths with my dad."

* * *

Central Cemetary

Prague, Czech Republic

That night, Yugi, Jaden, Kuriboh, and Alexis went to the cemetery to find the Clayman. Before they went through the gate, Yugi pointed his flashlight around the graves. "Stay together. Remember the plan." Then, he followed them inside.

"According to legend, Jodis Lore made the Clayman from voltava river clay. Then, he brought it to life by writing the word truth on its forehead." said Alexis.

"It's just hard to believe all this is in the middle of a city." said Jaden. He suddenly noticed that the graves were kind of scattered and overlapping.

"That's why all the graves are piled on top of each other. There was no room." said Alexis. Suddenly, she spotted Akiza standing in front of one of the graves.

"There'll be room enough for more if you're not careful." she said.

"Akiza. Are you stalking us?"

"Take it easy." Yugi held up his hand in a attempt to calm Alexis down. "I asked her to come."

"What?" said Alexis as she looked at him in shock.

Akiza went to stand with Yugi. "Prague is a hostile place. Foundation operatives have to stay close."

"Not that close." Alexis started shining her light in Akiza's eyes.

"Come on Alexis." Jaden stepped in on Akiza's behalf. "With her help, we'll have a better chance of finding the Millennium Amulet and my dad."

"You've got some faith kid." said Akiza. "You must have had a pretty easy life."

"I did, but I'm a duelist now."

"We'll see." Yugi turned around and led them further into the graveyard.

"Jodis Lore's tomb is this way. Keep your eyes peeled." he said.

* * *

After some searching, they finally found it. Unlike the other graves, it was covered with a stone lid. Jaden and Alexis were sitting on the ground trying to figure out how to open it while Kuriboh sat on top of the tombstone and Yugi and Akiza kept an eye out for suits.

"It's just a normal inscription." said Alexis.

"Jaden. Wasn't there something in your journal about the Clayman?" said Kuriboh. Jaden took out his father's journal and pointed his light to its pages, trying to make out the smudged ink.

"I've been trying to make it out, but the page is ruined." he said. "I think it says blood of the Clayman."

"The clayman isn't flesh and blood. It's made of clay." said Alexis. She scooped some dirt from the ground and smeared it all over the tombstone.

"Hence the obvious title." Jaden added.

"Alexis, enough." Akiza interrupted. "That's not going to do anything."

"Just watch." said Yugi.

Jaden then realized something. "The clay didn't bring to Clayman to life, a word did."

"Aye. The word truth." said Kuriboh.

"Alexis. Can you draw the symbol that represents truth?"

"It's a difficult symbol." she said. "But it goes something like this." She started writing the word in the clay using her finger. When she finished, the ground started shaking like there was an earthquake. then, the lid slid off the grave, revealing a staircase leading to Jodis Lore's tomb.

"It's opening!" said Kuriboh. Akiza went down first followed by the others. Then, some men in dark cloaks started coming in all over the place.

Since Yugi went down last, he stopped for a second and reached into his pocket. Then, he got out some small metal balls with red lights on them and dropped them on the floor.

"Yugi, you coming?" said Jaden. Yugi looked at his watch.

"Right behind you." he said as he caught up with them as the metal balls flashed behind him.

"I smell a trap." said Akiza. They had just walked into another room. The floor was made up of both light and dark colored bricks.

"The bricks are made from two different types of clay." said Alexis.

"There must be a reason." said Jaden.

"We're running out of time, so let me explain." said Yugi as he stepped forward. He was only stepping on the lighter bricks. "Only step on the lighter ones. The Clayman was made from Voltava river clay. Remember? It always dries light."

"Yugi Vale earns his reputation." said Akiza as she followed him.

Topside, the men in the cloaks had just entered the tomb. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, the lights Yugi had dropped started flashing and beeping at a faster rate. They were motion sensors. Back at the room, while the others were trying to open a door, Yugi's watch started buzzing and flashing.

"Stay here." he said. He went back to the entrance as two of the cloaked men stepped behind him. "Evening gentlemen. May I take your cloaks?" he said.

Then, they removed the cloaks, revealing their identities, Marik and Rafael. Marik tried to blast Yugi with Raigeki, but he ducked under the attack. However, Rafael had managed to put Yugi in a headlock.

"Marik." said Yugi as he struggled to break free.

"Well if it isn't Yugi Vale." said Marik.

"Raigeki!" screamed Akiza and Alexis. They tried to blast Marik, but his Sinister Serpent blocked the attacks.

"Hinotama!" screamed Jaden. Once again though, it had no effect.

"Jaden! Haven't you been practicing?" scolded Alexis.

"A duelist who can't use Hinotama?" shouted Akiza. Jaden tried shaking his hands as if it would help, but that was no use either.

"I can still fight!" He got out Neos's amulet and charged for Rafael.

"Jaden No!" Alexis yelled.

"Kid's gonna get himself killed." said Akiza. They both went after Jaden to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Fight with me Neo…" Jaden couldn't summon the duel monster before he got stuck in some sort of quick sand. As he struggled to fight his way out of it, Alexis and Akiza got stuck too. Arms started forming from the mud and pulled him in as fast as he could pull himself out.

"What on earth is this?" said Alexis.

"Brilliant." said Marik. "You slipped into Jodis Lore's trap. Let's see you invoke your duel monsters now."

"Watch me. Neo…" Jaden tried, but the mud arms kept pushing him under. Soon, Yugi elbowed Rafael in the face long enough to break his grip and kick him onto the ground. Then, he went for Marik.

"Sinister Serpent. Attack quick now!" The snake obeyed Marik's command and tried to spray Yugi with acid, but missed and only hit the wall. Three suits rushed in and tried to hit Yugi with Cold Wave attacks, which he rolled away from.

"Even if I get an opening to invoke Dark Magician, there are too many of them." said Yugi.

"Venom Shot!" shouted Marik. A spray of acid similar to Sinister Serpent's shot out of Marik's hand and went for Yugi.

_I have to trick them. Let them hit me. _Yugi thought. He stood still as the acid made contact, knocking him unconscious.

"No!" screamed Jaden. He had just pulled himself up using a brick that was sticking out of the wall.

"You there Jaden Lambert. I believe you have a journal for me?" said Marik.

Fighting against the pull of the mud arms, Jaden took out his father's journal. "What are you doing?" screamed Alexis.

"There's a good boy." Marik bent over and saw that everything written in the journal was completely smudged. "What's this?"

"Your guys did this." said Jaden. "Because of them, my father's journal is trashed."

"Well, there's no time for me to bother with such things." said Marik. "The secrets of the ancient anulet are too close." He stood up and looked at his duel monster. "Sinister Serpent. Get the key." The flying snake went over the door and sprayed it with acid. "Now what to do with mister Vale?"

"Don't you dare touch him!" screamed Alexis.

"Get your hands off her!" yelled Jaden.

"But I have what I came for." The snake came back in, holding the key with its tail, dropping it into Marik's waiting hand. "Jodis Lore's key. Let's go Rafael."

"Yes sir." he said as they left.

"Don't rejoice just yet." he said back to the Huntik team. "I've sent a cleanup crew. I'll let them blow themselves up disposing of your friend." As Marik and Rafael left the tomb, Kuriboh followed them outside, doing his best to remain unseen.

The others were still fighting when Marik's suits were about to finish them, but Yugi was starting to come around. Jaden quickly noticed that he was struggling to get up.

"Rain of Mercy." groaned Yugi.

"Rain of Mercy?" Jaden was stunned as an aura of orange energy gathered into Yugi. Then, as if he was completely healed, Yugi got behind the suits and threw one at the wall and the other at the last one as he was about to attack, knocking them all out cold.

"Not bad." said Akiza.

"Anytime you want to get us out." Alexis cut in.

"Yeah. Let's check out that room." said Jaden. "I'll bet those guys missed something.

* * *

Back in the city, Kuriboh was struggling to maintain his grip on Marik's speeding car as Rafael drove down the streets to their next destination.

"Remember the importance of the Ancient Millennium Amulet to Society's future." Someone on a communicator was giving directions to Marik.

"Yes sir." Marik responded. "Jodis Lore's notes will be invaluable to that end, as will the duel monsters he's hidden away."

"Now let nothing and no one stand in your way."

"As you wish sir." Marik hung up and started talking to Rafael. "The Professor keeps us on a tight leash. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I have nothing but respect for the chain of command sir." said Rafael.

"Well, never mind let's just get moving."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"This was Jodis Lore's study alright." said Alexis. She and the others were searching the room after getting out of the mud trap. They were looking for something useful that Marik might have missed. "Look at all this."

"Jaden. I noticed you've become confident using Neos in battle." said Yugi.

"Well I guess. He is my only duel monster." replied Jaden.

"Not quite. Don't forget your father's amulet."

"You mean it?" Jaden quickly got out his father's amulet. "There's a duel monster in here I can invoke too?"

"Of course. All amulets have duel monsters in them. That's what makes them amulets."

"My father's duel monster." Jaden closed his hands around the amulet as more images filled his head. They were images of a bird like duel monster. It had three large shafts of feathers on its head with red rings around its eyes. It also had clawed feet and had two big arms with red stones in the elbows and white feathers forming wings on the underside. "Avian. His name is Avian isn't it?"

"He's a flying duel monster. That's why you reacted to him the way you did."

Jaden remembered the way he had been levitating the day he found the amulet. "Of course. Thanks Yugi."

"But be careful. He's not as easy to invoke as Neos. Don't overdo it." Yugi walked over to a nearby table and saw an imprint in the dust where the key had been.

"There's nothing here. This is a waste of time." said Akiza. She was apparently bored out of her mind.

"Maybe not. Akiza. I'm going to need your help. Jaden, Alexis, go find Kuriboh. It's not over yet."

* * *

The Road of Alchemists

Prague, Czech Republic

"Legend has it this is where the the old wizard Lore put down his Clayman for good." said Marik. He and Rafael had just arrived at the place they thought housed Lore's duel monster. Rafael saw four suits standing around the door.

"Men. Report." he said to them. They instantly backed off the door and stood at attention when Rafael and Marik approached.

"Sirs. We've secured the building, but we can't force the attic door, not even with duel monsters." said one of them.

Marik chuckled for a second. "As to be expected from a room holding great treasure. But this key should change that." He put the key in a lion shaped lock on the door. A beam of energy shot down the crack between the doors as they opened.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jaden, Alexis, and Kuriboh were standing on the roof waiting for Yugi and Akiza to finish something.

"I hope Akiza's imprint key worked okay." said Jaden.

"Well, I'm sure Yugi's Trojan horse Clayman took them by surprise." replied Alexis.

"I wonder why Yugi told us to wait up here. We could help."

"I'm sure he's got some plan in his head." said Kuriboh.

"Maybe, but why take that creepy girl?" Alexis asked. "I'm a much better duelist than she is."

"Hey. If Yugi didn't want us to crash the party, wouldn't he have already sent us home?" Jaden pointed out.

"Yeah."

"I say we go."

"I agree." Jaden helped pull Alexis up.

* * *

"I've seen duel monsters sealed in ancient artifacts before, but nothing this big." said Marik. He was in the middle of a huge room, in the middle of which lay a colossal statue which they assumed was the Clayman.

"Is this Lore's duel monster? Metaclayman?" Rafael asked.

"Yes. It must be. I'll bond with it right here." Marik put his hand over the statue, but it exploded in an blast of blue energy, knocking Marik, Rafael, and the suits against a wall.

"I don't know what grudge you have against me Marik, but it's about to get worse." said Yugi. He and Akiza had just appeared from the smoke.

"Yugi. Don't give him time to recover." whispered Akiza.

Yugi pulled his signature duel monster's amulet from around his neck. "I invoke Dark Magician!" Yugi summoned his sorcerer duel monster as Akiza took out two more amulets.

"Gigobyte! Gearfried!" Her lizard appeared along with a huge armored warrior. It's sword and shield were oddly shaped as well as attached to the knight's armor.

"Attack!" yelled Yugi. Akiza dodged another of Sinister Serpent's acid streams and tried to blast marik with Raigeki, but Marik shielded the blast with a force field. Gearfried used his shield to defend against the suits Raigeki attacks as well. Dark Magician charged with his sword at Rafael's duel monster, a green dragon with red armor and a bow and arrow. It's name was Ceal.

With their duel monsters occupied, Rafael and Yugi went head to head. "You've got a lot of discipline." said Yugi. "Why fight for Marik?"

"It's my job!" yelled Rafael. He charged for Yugi again. He was knocked on his back, but quickly rolled through it onto his feet.

"How about some on the job training?" Yugi yelled as he went on the offensive.

* * *

Outside the room but inside the building, Jaden and Alexis dashed down some stairs at two suits guarding the door.

"Come to me Neos!" yelled Jaden. He summoned his duel monster and attacked.

"Redcap Lizard Warrior!"  
"Basic Insect!" The suits summoned their own duel monsters to defend themselves.

"Not so fast. Dark Magician Girl!" Alexis summoned her signature duel monster to deal with the redcap.

"Ok. A Basic Insect. I can handle this." said Jaden. The insect was clinging to the wall. "Get him Neos!" Neos charged at the insect, backing it into a corner on the wall. As the insect hit the wall, it realized it was trapped right before Neos struck the creature right through the eye.

"Yes! We did it!" yelled Jaden. But then, the suits hit Jaden at once with two Cold Wave attacks, knocking him out cold.

"Oh no." Alexis turned towards them and charged. "I've got to get them away from Jaden." She jumped over them and slowly backed into the room where Yugi and Akiza were.

"Venom Shot!" shouted Marik. Akiza dodged his attack while Gigobyte clung to a nearby pillar and turned invisible. Dark Magician charged for Ceal, but was stunned with Sinister Serpent's acid, allowing Ceal to blast him with a blazing arrow, sending him back to Yugi's amulet.

"Things are getting sticky." said Yugi.

"Jaden's hurt too. We've got to do something." said Alexis.

"Was this part of your plan Yugi?" said Akiza sarcastically.

"Now, press the advantage." shouted Marik.

* * *

"Jaden! Are you still with us?" screamed Kuriboh. Jaden was starting to wake up, but he was really groggy.

"What's happening?" Then, he was the flashes of light coming from the other room. "Oh no. The battle." He crawled to the door and looked to see them struggling to stay alive.

"I'm afraid Yugi and the others are having a bit of trouble." said Kuriboh.

"No. I've got to…Ugh!" Jaden's head suddenly started throbbing with pain.

"Be still! You most likely got a concussion!"

"They're totally outnumbered in there. There must be something I can do." Then, he remembered the power Yugi used to get back up in Lore's tomb. "That's it. Rain of Mercy!" Jaden suddenly got back up as an orange aura healed him of his injuries.

"Amazing." said Kuriboh.

"If I can do that. There's no way I can't do this." Jaden got his father's amulet out and it started glowing. "Avian!" Kuriboh marveled as Jaden successfully summoned the flying duel monster from the amulet.

* * *

In the battle, Akiza's Gearfried had just been blasted with one of Ceal's blazing arrows.

"Looks like my Dark Magician Girl's our last heavy hitter." said Alexis.

"She looks a little light to me." Akiza added.

"Victory is in my…Ugh!" Marik couldn't finish gloating because Jaden, flying through the air, had kicked him in the back of his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Jaden!" screamed Alexis. She was happy that he was ok and he had come in at the perfect time.

"You're gonna have to be a lot quicker than that." said Jaden. Avian was holding him while soaring near the ceiling. As Jaden swooped past them, the suits tried to hit him with Cold Wave attacks, but he easily dodged them. "Too slow."

"Perfect timing Jaden." said Yugi. Eagle Eye dove in and started clawing at Ceal's face.

"Gigobyte!" yelled Akiza. Her chameleon duel monster appeared and shot Rafael in the back with its laser vision.

While still dodging their attacks, Jaden managed to knocked the suits on the butts using Avian's wings to knock them off their feet. "Watch your step." he commented.

Taking advantage of Marik's distraction, Yugi ran to the back of the room and looked at a vase. "I know your in there." Then, purple lights flowed from it and formed an amulet in his hand.

Ceal finally managed to swat Eagle Eye away and then charged at Alexis, but Akiza stepped in and blinded the dragon with HInotama.

"Ceal, they're in front of you!" yelled Rafael.

"Augh!" Yugi yelled, drawing Akiza and Alexis's attention to him holding the amulet with both his hands. "Do your worst! Metaclayman!" The ground cracked beneath their feet as a huge stone giant rose up from under it. It had a red crown-shaped helmet, a white cape, brown stone skin, and some gold edges on his shoulders and feet. His forearms were shaped like blocks. With one swift strike, Metaclayman slammed his fists on Ceal's head, sending it back to Rafael.

"Metaclayman. They've bonded." Marik whispered angrily.

Jaden hovered around the duel monster's head. "Yugi. That thing's huge!"

"Everyone! Regroup!" Akiza and Alexis stood by Yugi as Jaden landed next to him as well. "On my mark, concentrate your attacks on Marik."

Marik suddenly got up and panicked. "Retreat. Everyone retreat."

"What?" Rafael was stunned. "But sir…"

"Don't question me. They have Metaclayman. And the advantage."

"Men, fall back."

* * *

"It was a sight to see. That's for sure." Kuriboh said. They were all back at Yugi's house, recovering from the mission in Prague.

"Yeah." said Alexis. "Jaden using his first power. And spontaneously too. That's rare. Powers are normally learned from study and careful teaching. That's why I'm good at them."

"I'm just glad we found these in the clayman's attic." said Jaden. He reached into a box of papers and took some out, looking through them.

"Well, they're definitely Jodis Lore's notes, but I can't break the code." said Alexis.

"Don't worry. The Huntik foundation will be able to decipher them." said Yugi.

"Then I'll know why my dad was trying to find that place. Maybe even where he went next."

Alexis got up and went to talk to Akiza who was leaning against the door frame. "You really saved me back there. Maybe I was wrong not to trust you."

"If I was an evil seeker, setting that up would be an easy way to earn your trust." Akiza sounded as if she didn't want Alexis to trust her.

"I guess."

"Hey Yugi, you alright?" said Jaden. Yugi seemed to be staring into space for a second.

"There's one thing still on my mind. Those rumors about the Professor."

* * *

Society Central

Prague, Czech Republic

Deep underneath the streets of Prague, Marik and Rafael were in a meeting with the head of the Society himself, the Professor.

"You disappoint me Marik." said the Professor. He was sitting at a desk while Marik and Rafael kneeled in front of him. He was wearing a white trench coat with a blue collar. His long, blue hair ran down past his shoulders with a lighter shade of blue in a spike on top of his head. He also seemed to be wearing a pair of earrings and two small disks on his forehead. His violet eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. He also seemed to be wearing a ring with a ruby set into an arrow-shape.

"My apologies." said Marik.

"Your failure cost us vital information on the Ancient Millennium Amulet. Without it, the Society will never achieve total domination."

"Professor, I will redouble my efforts."

"I..must…HAVE IT!"

To be continued…

* * *

**That's right. I'm using Akiza from Yugioh 5Ds as Zhalia. And if I haven't mentioned this before, I'm I'm using Dark Magician as Caliban and Neos as Jaden's Freelancer, but I gave them the weapons from their knight forms.**


End file.
